


Chronotober Day 1: Betrayal

by Fox_Wanders_Forever



Series: Chronotober 2020 [1]
Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Queen Zeal's A+ parenting, Self-Loathing, it's pretty light though, lavos and the main party are mentioned but not present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Wanders_Forever/pseuds/Fox_Wanders_Forever
Summary: In the ocean palace, Schala is alone.
Series: Chronotober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946134
Kudos: 7





	Chronotober Day 1: Betrayal

“Schala, raise the output of the Mammon Machine to it’s limit!”

Schala froze, her promise to refuse and stall her mother flashing through her mind. Words floated up to her lips, only to turn to lead and sink before they could pass out into the open. To her horror, she could feel herself beginning to tremble, and clenched her fists in an effort to stop. Unfortunately, this only made it worse. Tears began to prick in her eyes as the seconds ticked on.

After a few agonizing moments, Mother finally seemed to realize that she wasn’t going to respond. She turned around so slowly, her voice deadly quiet.

“You dare to disobey me?”

Despite the frigid chill, a trickle of sweat began to make it’s way down Schala’s neck under the heat of Mother’s glare. She flinches away and nearly collides with the prophet. (When had he moved over here…?) In her haste to prevent collision, she accidentally meets Mother’s eye. She instantly feels three again; tiny, powerless and terrified.

It’s sickening, how easily she folds like that.

The instant that machine is powered, Schala collapses. She no longer has the strength the pull herself up or even cry, so instead she just sits there, paralyzed by fear and regret as she thinks of the small group who had promised to rescue her.

_I’m sorry,_ She thinks, praying that they’ll understand.  _After everything you did, I couldn’t keep my promise. I’m so sorry._ In the end though, she knows it means nothing.

As the sounds of Lavos approaching become louder and louder, she knows that she’ll be regretting this moment for the rest of her, likely short, life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a betrayal of one's morals, rather than a betrayal in the traditional sense. At least, that's what I was going for anyway. Thank you for reading!


End file.
